When Love Hurts
by Super Secret Squirrel
Summary: Zack did something very bad, all but ruining his relationship with Max, and asks Cody for help, who has his own problems with love. CodyMaddie, ZackMax. Rated for a brief mention of a touchy subject.


A/N: I can't sleep right now and this idea just came to me so here I am.

Summary: Zack did something very bad, all but ruining his relationship with Max, and asks Cody for help, who has his own problems with love. Cody/Maddie, Zack/Max.

When Love Hurts

"Cody, I need your help," 24 year-old Zack Martin said running into his twin's office.

"With what?" Cody said, clearly annoyed at the interruption.

"I just kissed Anna!"

"What's your point?"

"I'm dating Max."

"Did she see?"

"All thirty seconds."

"Ok, genius, why did you do it?"

"I don't know, what should I do?"

"Apologize," Cody responded, "It's the only thing you can do."

"She doesn't even want to talk to me."

"Listen," Cody said. "Apologize, give her flowers, and take her out to eat at some place nice."

"I only have 20 bucks, where do you expect me to take her after I get the flowers."

"Here, take this and don't worry about paying me back." Cody says, as he gives his brother sixty dollars.

"Thanks dude," Zack said as he leaves the office.

Later that night, Cody drove over to his girlfriend; Agnes', house to surprise her and take her out for dinner to a fancy place, and saw two guys come out of her house. Confused, Cody walked in to find her completely out of breath.

"What's going on?" he asked, nonchalantly.

"I decided not to wait for you," she replied.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, now completely confused.

"I was tired of waiting, so I called those two guys over because I knew they would give me what I have been wanting from you for 2 months now."

Cody, now completely in shock, disbelief, and disgust, simply said, "It was nice knowing you," and left.

As he was walking out to his brand new Corvette, his phone rang. "Hello?" he said glumly.

"It worked!" the voice said. "Max and I are back together!"

"Good for you," Cody said to his brother. "Because as of thirty seconds ago, Agnes and I are not."

"What did you do?"

"I didn't go 'all the way' with her, so she had two guys go over to her house and do it for me so I left her for good."

"Oh, good choice. Well, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye," Cody said, as he drove to the park, found a bench, and cried, softly, and silently.

"Are you okay, sir?" a calm, soothing, almost familiar sounding voice said.

"No, I'm…." his voice trailed off as he looked the stranger in the eyes. "Maddie?"

"Cody!" she exclaimed. "What's wrong? Why are you crying? Where's your girlfriend?"

"Whoa there, one second!" Cody said, "I'll answer all of those question with the same thing I told Zack… 'I didn't go 'all the way' with her, so she had two guys go over to her house and do it for me so I left her for good. That set things straight?"

"Wow, I thought she was a nice girl."

"She was, she just changed."

"It's okay, Cody. I'm sure you'll find a girl you can love, that will love you for who you really are on the inside."

"I think I found one, but I don't know if she likes me in the same way I like her," Cody said, with a slight grin and a small twinkle in his eye.

"Really…." Maddie said, as though she knew what was coming. "Tell me, I promise I won't tell anyone."

"I'll give you three clues, and you get a guess after each clue. Okay?"

"Sounds good to me."

"She's older than me, by a few years." Cody said.

"London Tipton." Cody coughed, laughed, and snorted all at the same time.

"No, not quite." Maddie asked with a grin.

"She's has beautiful blonde hair."

"Hannah Montana." Again evoking a laugh.

"I said beautiful blonde hair, blonde being the keyword, we all know her secret identity now, Miley Stewart's hair is red."

Maddie laughed, and said, "Last clue, please."

"My brother always had the biggest crush on her, but he went about it all the wrong way."

"Ummmmm…" Maddie thought for a bit. "Madeline Fitzpatrick?"

"Dang it," Cody said, sounding a little disappointed.

"What?"

"I thought I had you stumped," he said with a grin.

"What if I told you she has always felt the same way about you?" Maddie said, with a twinkle in her eye.

"I would do this," he replied, tenderly taking her face in his hands, and kissing her lips.

When they stopped, Cody asked, "Does this mean we're a couple now?"

"Only if this does," Maddie said, as she pulled his face toward hers and kissed him again.

A/N: R&R people. This took me three nights to write, so please be nice.

SSS


End file.
